


Лови

by samoilov



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Necrophilia, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoilov/pseuds/samoilov
Summary: Это их война. Это их битва не на жизнь, а на смерть — в самом буквальном смысле. Только один уйдет с этого поля.Лови.





	

Пустое, холодное, безжизненное поле, отягченное тысячами окровавленных тел, что больше никогда не поднимутся. Редкие голые деревья едва скрипят на ветру. Кажется, сегодня даже сама природа печальна — ветер холодный и сухой, небо затянуто серыми тучами.  
  
Пахнет кровью и смертью.  
  
Друг напротив друга стоят двое. Один — молодой человек, юноша, чуть ли не мальчик — но уверенный и суровый взгляд зеленых глаз совсем не похож на детский. Его форма запачкана грязью и кровью, землей и пылью. Грязные каштановые волосы спутались, прилипли ко влажному лбу, и лишь выбивающаяся из общей прически прядь волос, как обычно, торчала.  
  
В руках, хоть и немного дрожащих — от то ли страха, то ли злости — парень твердо держал пистолет, направленный на оппонента — молодого человека постарше: его форма тоже была грязной, изорванной; тело покрывали многочисленные раны; человек хрипло дышал, тяжело опираясь на такую же грязную и окровавленную, как он сам, огромную алебарду. Человек ссутулился, левая его рука безжизненно болталась, подстреленная. Он грустно и разбито смотрел перед собой, на дуло, направленное, как ни странно, не в лоб — к сердцу.  
  
Эта битва, это война... Она истощила обоих. И если один пытался стать сильнее, душа в себе воспоминания, то другой стал, просто любя.  
  
— Романо... — нарушил мертвенную во всех смыслах тишину тихий голос.  
  
Романо не опускал пистолет, смотрел решительно, угрюмо.  
  
"Ты просто враг. Это война. Или убьешь ты, или — тебя. Мне не жаль тебя."  
  
— Романо, — снова зовет голос, уже громче, хотя его и так прекрасно слышно.  
  
"Не жаль. Мне не жаль тебя. Ты никто. Просто... воспоминания."  
  
— Это война, Испания, — жестко произносит Ловино, хмуря тонкие брови. — Ты мой враг, не более.  
  
— Конечно, — Испания почему-то улыбается. — Ты победил, Романо. Маленький Лови победил своего босса...  
  
Лови.  
  
— Не смей так называть меня, — вдруг кричит Романо — с нотками отчаяния в голосе?.. — Я давно не твой слуга или пешка, пора бы тебе уже запомнить.  
  
— А ты когда-то был слугой или пешкой? — Испания смеется — с насмешкой или добрыми воспоминаниями?  
  
— Заткнись! Ты ничем не отличаешься ото всех людишек, от меня, ты такой же расчетливый и холодный!  
  
— Предположим, что так, — миролюбиво согласился испанец, вдруг зашипев — больной рукой он задел рукоять алебарды. К слову, все его тело словно горело, раны жгло — он буквально чувствовал, как грязь заражала его кровь —; голова кружилась, казалось, он сейчас упадет в обморок; но хуже всего было в душе.  
  
"Когда Лови стал обо мне такого плохого мнения?.. Наверное, я уделял ему мало времени... Прости!"  
  
— Антонио, я... — начинает Романо, но его перебивает, как обычно, мило, улыбающийся Испания.  
  
— Стреляй, Лови.  
  
Лови...  
  
Сердце пропускает удар, руки холодеют, Лови нервно сглатывает. Зрачки его расширяются. Да, стреляй... Это не сложно. Пистолет заряжен, снят с предохранителя. Осталось лишь нажать на курок. Лишь двинуть пальцем назад... но то почему-то сложнее всего.  
  
— Ты... я хочу высказать тебе все, прежде чем ты сдохнешь, — Варгас старается каждое слово произнести с презрением, но то ли у него плохо выходит, то ли на Испанию это и правда не действует.  
  
— Да, конечно, — кивает тот, пристально смотря в глаза. Он ни разу, с тех пор как заговорил, не отводил взгляд.  
  
Лови...  
  
Да что же это такое.  
  
— Ты... ты ублюдок, — привычно срывается с уст, Романо не в силах сказать что-то еще.  
  
А что говорить? Кричать за то, что о нем заботились? Ругать за то, что оберегали и защищали? Унижать, потому что на самом деле... любили?  
  
Лови...  
  
— Ненавижу тебя, — кричит во все горло Романо, рука дергается и...  
  
— Испания! — тело падает на грязную, стоптанную, щедро орошенную кровью землю.  
  
Романо бросается к Антонио: это рефлекс, инстинкт, как угодно — но он делает это, не думая, потому что так надо. Так говорит сердце.  
  
Красное, алое пятно расползается на груди, где до этого билось живое, любящее сердце, где жила светлая, добрая, открытая душа.  
  
— Испания...  
  
Лови...  
  
Лови, Лови, Лови...  
  
— Испания, нет.  
  
Лови...  
  
— Ты не посмеешь! Нет!   
  
Лови.  
  
Имя как приговор.  
  
В висках, горле бешеным стуком отдается пульс, руки дрожат, из больных, усталых глаз текут горячие горькие слезы.  
  
Лови.  
  
Что же ты сделал?  
  
Романо беспомощно дергает Антонио за плечи, кричит, срывая голос.  
  
Лицо Испании такое милое... умиротворенное...  
  
Будь счастлив там, пожалуйста...  
  
Гремит гром, на землю обрушивается ярый скорбящий плач неба. Романо промокает до нитки, жесткие, словно в порицание, капли воды больно колют тело.  
  
— Испания, Испания, Испания... — имя словно последняя надежда в жизни.  
  
Страх, боль, ужас, раскаяние, ненависть. Ни тени жалости, как Ловино и говорил. Лишь всепоглощающая любовь.  
  
— Т-тони... — трясущаяся ладонь касается щеки. Дрожащие губы целуют веки, что больше никогда не разомкнутся, холодные губы, что больше никогда не растянутся в улыбке.  
  
Лови...  
  
Сердце стучит, как ненормальное.  
  
Романо целует шею с таким рвением, так порывисто, словно Испания сейчас растворится.  
  
— Тони... нет... — получается только шептать: жалко, беспомощно.  
  
В самое сердце. Эта пуля прошлась сквозь него. Только не убила тело.  
  
Жадные засосы у ключиц, искусанные до крови губы.  
  
Он так долго гнался за тем, что все время было рядом, было готово на все, хотело и могло любить так, как никто другой.  
  
Лови.  
  
Одно слово.  
  
Море слез.  
  
Лови.  
  
Ливня словно и нет.  
  
Ловино стягивает до колен штаны и белье, трется возбужденным членом о бедро испанца, о грубую ткань формы. Горечь, отчаяние, дикое во всех смыслах удовольствие.  
  
Романо ласкает себя, плача, до боли всматриваясь в побледневшее, сейчас особенно красивое лицо. Он делает все: трется органом о орган; изголяясь над собой и бездыханным телом, с большим трудом пытается засунуть в себя навсегда опавший член, скулит, стонет, всхлипывает — когда получается, насаживается на него до упора, вскрикивая, хотя, казалось, голос он потерял навсегда. Сжимает половой орган в себе, расслабляется, вновь напрягается. Больно, очень больно. Но так хорошо.  
  
Грубо трахает себя двумя, тремя чужими холодными пальцами, засовывая их как можно глубже. Глотает слезы, жмурясь.  
  
Целует все еще мягкие губы, размыкает чужую челюсть, залезая языком в рот. Трется членом о впалый живот.  
  
Безумно. Жадное, страстное наслаждение. Он мог бы тонуть в нем. Но только Испания был бы жив.  
  
Грудь сжимает от невозможности стать еще ближе.  
  
Романо, жмурясь, быстро, хоть и неумело, что сейчас не важно, сосет член, облизывая его, грубо трогая себя между ног, доводя до экстаза.  
  
Сперма пачкает землю. Жаль, Испания не кончит.  
  
Дождь уже прекратился.  
  
Романо засыпает, прижимаясь к родному холодному телу.  
  
Одному спать страшно.  
  
Лови...


End file.
